Forum:Carmenita Alsace
Forums: Character Approval > Name:'''Carmenita Alsace '''Gender: Female Age: 18 Species: Human/Mutant (part Alien) Appearance: Carmen has flawless, very pale skin, she has wavy, shoulder length, black hair and mesmerizing, eerie, grey eyes. She is always wearing black clothing and a large silver ankh. Personality: Carmen does smile and display emotion in a much more natural way then the Neutral people, She does not smile very often, when she does it is basically a gift as from her they are hard won. She is not mean but her attitude comes off as rude or arrogant. She is a friendly and caring person but only after enough time for her to warm up to the people around her. Family: Derwent Wendlin - Grandfather Maisie Wendlin - Grandmother Bennet Wendlin - Father Livinia Alsace - Mother (Deceased) Ernesto Alsace - Grandfather Ligia Alsace - Grandmother History: Carmenita is the daughter of Bennet Wendlin and Livinia Alsace, when Livina died during childbirth Bennet made it sure Carmen would know where she came from giving her Livina's name. Livina and Bennet met as children in school she is Human and Bennet is a Mutant/Alien. He is one of the least mutated mutants, making his mutations less obvious. His mother Maisie, was a Mutant and his father Derwent, was an Alien, one of the Neutral People. Livina Alsace was human, she met and fell in love with Bennet when the two attended school together, her father was quite disgusted finding this choice in friends to be disreputable. Livina's mother and father Ernesto and Ligia traveled extensively believing that the great distances and time between Livinia and Bennet would divide and properly separate them for good. Little did they know or bother to learn that Bennet's father Derwent Wendlin had taught and paid for, thanks in part to his position in the Demoractic Order of Planets, his son to be a pilot, and Bennet was a good one. He would always visit Livina leaving her parents none the wiser until she became pregnant with Carmen. Ernesto and Ligia, Livina's parents, were furious and cast her out in blind with rage over her callous disobedience. When they received the news of the birth or Carmen and Livina's death they attempted to gain custody of Carmen in effort an to usurp any rights Bennet had due to his Alien and Mutant lineage. Denied custody but granted the right to visits, with supervision until she was old enough to decide for herself whether or not she wanted to see them. Spoiled rotten and brought back to reality in her conflicting family environments, Carmen didn't really like time with either side of the family and was happy when she became a legal adult. She very quickly located a place of her own, and her grandmother Ligia was quick to have the rental denied, she had Ernesto offer to her the room in the Guest House on their property. Carmen now lives on Alsace property a distance from the main house with it's own private gated entry. Category: Approved ---- Belle Linda 11:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC)